


Talk to Me

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Consent, Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Honest Conversations, Kissing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: You and Bucky are caught in the moment, but something doesn't feel quite right...





	Talk to Me

Kissing Bucky Barnes was absolutely electric. Every time his lips touched yours, the nerve endings seemed to combust inside you. You loved the way his mouth fit perfectly with yours, and his lips were softer than anything you’d ever felt before. He’d sigh into your mouth and you were sure your knees would buckle under the intensity of the sensation. And when his fingers carded through your hair, tugging just enough to border pain and pleasure? Yup, you were pretty sure you could die happy at that point. 

Currently, you were experiencing all of these feelings and more as you sat in Bucky’s lap. Your tongues were intertwined and you could feel heat pooling in the pit of your stomach as your hand traveled closer and closer to the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants. Your excitement was building as you anticipated what was going to happen next. 

But something felt off. 

You could sense it as you began to lift Bucky’s shirt off. He tensed up and his breath hitched as you hiked it higher and higher over his stomach. It was such a miniscule movement, but by now, you were so in sync with your boyfriend that you could tell immediately. 

You paused and broke off the kiss, pulling his shirt back down. “You okay?” you asked gently. 

Bucky nodded but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Yeah, doll,” he replied. “Keep going.” 

He gently guided you back to his lips and began kissing you again. But it wasn’t the same. The intensity of his kiss was still there, but the passion and electricity were fizzling out. His movements became stiff, automatic even. He had done this a million times before with you, and it was as if he just going through the motions.

“Bucky stop,” you said, pulling away from him. “You don’t want this.” It wasn’t an accusation; it was just a fact. 

“I do,” he answered. His tone was shaky and his eyes darted everywhere but your actual face. You could feel his heart pounding rapidly as you continued to stare at him. It was clear he was lying, but you couldn’t figure out why.

Leaning in close, you gently cupped his cheeks. “Talk to me,” you whispered.

Bucky gripped your hips and swallowed thickly. His cheeks tinged pink and he hung his head shamefully. He whispered something, but it was so soft, you could barely hear him.

“What?” you asked, tilting his chin back up to you. You moved off his lap and onto the couch next to him.

“I...uh...I can’t...I don’t,” he stuttered. 

“Baby, you can tell me,” you promised. “Please?” You were almost begging now. You had never seen him like this before, and it was scaring you.

He took a few more breaths before meeting your gaze again. “I don’t, um, want to...I don’t want to have sex right now,” he finally admitted. He sighed and leaned back into the cushions. “I thought I wanted to but I...I’m sorry.”

You paused and considered what you wanted to say next. “Why are you sorry?” you asked, softly. “You don’t want to have sex. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Bucky glanced at you and shrugged his shoulders like he didn’t believe you. A sickening thought took over your mind, and your stomach sank.

“Bucky,” you began carefully, “have I ever pressured you or made you do something you don’t want-”

“No!” he interrupted. He moved around and clasped your hands in his. “You have never made me feel like I needed to do anything. Doll, I swear. It was just a long, rough day. It’s not you.”

“Okay, okay,” you assured him. “I believe you.” You squeezed his hands and smiled up at him. “I just wanted to make sure. You can tell me, you know. I want you to tell me this stuff.”

“I will,” he said, nodding his head. “I promise.” You held each other for a few moments, his metal thumb stroking the top of your right hand gently. 

“Netflix and cuddling?” you asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Bucky leaned forward to kiss your forehead, and you could feel him grinning against your skin. 

“I like the sound of that,” he replied honestly. 

As you set up the TV, Bucky picked up the fuzzy blanket that had been knocked to the floor during your makeout session. You curled up in his arms, and he wrapped the blanket around you both securely. You traced gentle patterns on his arm as your movie began to play. 

“I love you, doll,” Bucky said, adoration evident in his voice. “You’re my best friend.”

You beamed at him and leaned up for a soft, quick kiss. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always see so many fics where Bucky and the reader go at it like rabbits, but it's important to remember that it's okay to not want sex all the time. So, here's what I came up with.


End file.
